Part of a Mother's Duty
by Mikarin Aoi
Summary: Nervous with what lay ahead, specifically what would be happening on his honeymoon bed, Edward goes to the person he calls his "mother for all intents and purposes" for guidance.


Part of a Mother's Duty, a twilight fanfic

By Mikarin Aoi

**Summary:** Nervous with what lay ahead, specifically what would be happening on his honeymoon bed, Edward goes to the person he calls his "mother for all intents and purposes" for guidance.

**Warning:** Rated M for Mature Content & I for Incest (**IF** you really see Esme as Edward's mother) **Genre:** Family/Romance **Pairing:** Edward/Esme

**Disclaimer:** I own… a lot of things. I just don't own the Twilight Saga. I don't even wanna own it, so it's all good. I do own this story/fanfic though.

**Author's Note:** Incest, incest, incest. Don't flame me. I've warned you enough. I'm still working on about 3 works of Incest, and this one is the fourth and last that came to mind yet the first one to be posted. Others are Carlisle/Rosalie, Esme/Rosalie, and Edward/Rosalie. Without further ado, I give you…

**~Aoi.**

**~Chapter One~**

_**A Son's Request**_

"Esme?"

From his scent alone, I knew it was my favorite son who uttered my name. Turning around to the sound of his deep, mellow voice, I then raised my head to meet the gaze of his golden eyes. He was quite a tall young man. Young, since he's physically stuck in his seventeen-year-old body.

"What is it, Edward?" I then asked, examining the beautiful expression on his face, which showed a slight distress in the way his brows were drawn together, his eyes falling to the ground. How odd, Edward was never one to stray from looking straight at the person he was talking to. Something was off, something was bothering him, I could tell.

From the small smile tugging at his lips, I knew I was right. With his ability to read minds, it was no surprise that whatever I was thinking right at this moment was shared information that I unwillingly imparted onto his vampire sensibilities.

"I wanted to ask you about… the coming as one of a couple…"

_'Coming as one?' _It took me a minute to arrive at what he was hinting at. Thoroughly surprised to find that my son came to me for advice on his uncertainties and anxieties on what would be transpiring on his wedding night, I then spoke up, "Wouldn't you feel more comfortable hearing about it from Carlisle?"

An imperceptible shake of his head told me otherwise.

"I want to know how it would feel for her… I need to know from someone who's experienced what she should be experiencing on our wedding night… And who better to ask than… my mother…"

I could tell, this conversation was far more uncomfortable for him than it was for me. Probably because being a mother, I was expecting questions like these. Rosalie, Alice, and even Emmett and Jasper sometimes did come to me, asking me questions I think they could've known or found out for themselves on their own.

With them coming to me for answers, I really did feel like their mother. And it was a wonderful feeling. That gift of knowing that I am one of the people they would consider approaching when it came to an embarrassing question or moment, it was one precious gem I was bestowed with.

So now, as Edward waited for me to explain the intimacy he'd be fulfilling for him and Bella on their wedding night, I couldn't do anything but smile. My Edward really is such a gentleman. Always sick with worry for his soul mate, his other half. Always wanting what's best for her, what was safest for her, since hurting her would be his own downfall. How much he loved her was visible in everything he did. This family could see it. From the first time we saw his mood change, we knew how much Bella affected his entire being.

So overjoyed was I for him upon knowing that he found what I found in my Carlisle in his Bella, that how could I not possibly help him now? And so, taking his hand, I led him up the stairs and stopped before the open door to his room. The bed he bought for Bella was still there, and the day it was brought over to our house was one lively afternoon, where all of us immediately flocked into my son's room. I chuckled at the memory.

_"Look who's about to get it on!" Emmett whooped, his booming laughter reverberating in the room._

_"Oooh, Edward, I see so many possible outcomes to this!" Alice giggled._

Rosalie was just standing there, feigning boredom, but from the corner of her lips, there lay a slight hint of a smile by the upward tilt it had.

_"Guess it's time, brother," Jasper noted in a serious tone though he was smiling._

Carlisle was just beaming at our children with his arms folded across his chest, his body leaning against the doorframe. I was standing beside my bronze-haired son, who was taking in all the comments and the laughter. His gaze was so focused on the bed, and I could tell even back then that he had thoughts about what could happen on that very bed that very night Bella would be sleeping over before the fight with the newborns.

And yet, I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her before the right time. I knew how much he valued Bella's sanctity. He was old-fashioned, traditional. And so after a while, we all left the room, knowing that nothing would really happen that night.

Now, though, they were going to finally consummate their love, through the Sacrament of Marriage and through their first intimate night together as one. This time, I knew, he really had to worry about this.

As I looked up at Edward, I saw him thoroughly amused. "How was going down memory lane?" he then quipped.

"Oh, stop it, Edward. You shouldn't always comment on everything I'm thinking," I slightly reprimanded him. He gave out a soft, quiet laugh. Ah, that laugh that had the ability to light up my frozen heart. The one that I've never heard before Bella came into his life. That laugh was so pure, so free, and so real. For he had finally found his happiness. He found **_her_**.

My Edward is a wonderful son. He was blessed with a miraculous gift, his ability to read minds, and was rewarded the one thing he truly deserved. A beautiful piece of his soul that he found in his Bella. And though his mind reading ability was both a curse and a blessing, I was always intrigued by it. Realizing that I was letting my thoughts wander off from the topic which he came forward with, I smiled up at my son.

"Before making it to the bed, don't forget to carry her across the threshold of the room, all right?"

"I remember that, Mom," he then said lightheartedly, seemingly finding it funny that I reminded him of that fact.

"Well then, would you like to practice?"

Hesitant and unsure, Edward stood there, unmoving, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Come on, I'll lead you through it step-by-step," I told him reassuringly, taking his hand in mine and as he finally lifted his eyes to mine, I gave him a smile to tell him it was all right.

With a smile in return, he gave me a slight nod before he bent down to sweep me off my feet quite swiftly. I found myself in his arms, one arm wrapped around his nape, the palm of my right hand leaning against his chest.

"Good, that's good. That was perfect. You're such a sweet, romantic, perfect gentleman, my son."

He smiled at that and with one step, took us into the sanctuary of his room. Carrying me to the bed, he gently placed me down upon it. Then, he didn't move, like he was waiting for my next instruction.

"Come to me, Edward," I called to him, reaching out my arms to welcome him in them.

He was nervous, I could tell.

"Come to your mother, son," I urged him. And as his knee finally met the soft comfort of the bed, he carefully lifted his other over my legs and was by then straddling me, until he leant his body forward against mine, carefully leaving part of his weight off my body by his arms that were firmly planted on either side of my head.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him in closer until his head rested against my shoulder.

"Good. Give yourself some closeness before becoming real intimate, Edward. Being close to your loved one reinforces the vows you just uttered few hours before your final act of consummation. It talks about how even though sex hasn't been part of your relationship yet, just being in the presence of your loved one can be called the quintessence of gifts and treasures."

Taking his cheeks in my palms, I then lifted his head to look into his eyes and make sure he was listening to every word I was saying.

"Treasure her virginity the last few moments, for what will come next will both break you as a man and at the same time; fortify you.

Becoming one can break a man for every single fragile nerve and bundle insider her – it will all be surrendered to you. Girls nowadays no longer keep their purity and throw it away just to experience the sensual carnal pleasure due to curiosity. Bella, obviously, wants to give everything up to you. And this is what you have to be utterly grateful for. But the knowledge that she wants to offer up everything to you is something tremendous that can make a man weak. For the fear of failing her will present itself right there, at that very moment, stronger than ever before.

At the same time though, along with the fear, you get the strength and knowledge that you'll be able to protect her from that point on forward because she entrusts her whole being to you. That wholehearted trust to you will make you strive for everything just to be what she always needs."

Quiet stillness surrounded us and I knew he was tasting the weight of my words, seemingly fearing them just by hearing them.

With a light kiss that I planted upon his cheek, I told him, "I know you won't fail her. And I know that you will always, always protect her, like you have perfectly demonstrated and done so far. I am so very proud of you, Edward."

"Thank you, Mother," Edward then whispered in reply with the deepest sincerity in his words. I was so proud of my son.

"Now, when it comes to kissing, I don't think I have to teach you that. I've seen you kiss her dozens of times. And I don't see any red flags. Be very gentle with her, my son. I know you are. Just never forget to do it, for what will happen next can become like the frenzy we vampires experience once we get a taste of even a single drop of blood.

You have to be patient and have confidence in your self-control. If you overthink everything, things might just go downhill, and nothing will rise up."

Adding a deep nod to the raise of my eyebrow to ask if he knew what I meant, he chuckled and said, "Yes, I understand, Mom."

"Good. Now, taking off her clothes. As this is her first time, try not ripping it off her body, like every male vampire seemingly loves doing in this household, will you, please?" I told him, trying to lighten up the serious mood that had quietly taken place after my speech about taking a woman's virginity.

At that, Edward gifted me another laugh of his. His beautiful laughter coming from his lovely, shapely lips rang so vividly in my ears. Reaching up to them, I laughed along with him, my thumb tracing the curve of his lower lip. His eyes immediately found mine at the intimate gesture.

"Can I now practice the task of clothes?" he questioned, and all I could say in reply was a low murmur of "Mhmm."

I was captivated by his eyes, though why I was, I had no idea. They were the same shade of gold I always saw in my husband's. They glinted with a loving spark yet some mischievous flash of something else was in there as well. Was Edward planning something?

Caught up by the mysterious glint in his eye, I barely even noticed how his deft fingers worked on the front buttons of my blouse, until I suddenly felt the silk cloth part open, falling to my sides, leaving my chest exposed, showing the purple brassiere underneath.

In abrupt surprise, I sat up, making him sit back on his heels, his knees still straddling over me, as I then crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Was that gentle enough?" he then asked me before I could protest that I didn't agree to having him practice undressing his future wife on me. Looking up at him, all I saw exhibited on his facial features was the perplexity at my sudden movement.

"Yes," I answered him in spite of myself, "I barely noticed it. That was perfect…"

"But I think that's enough now," I then added, knowing that this could lead to something else, if we didn't stop now. During these moments while I was alone with him, I couldn't stop seeing his beauty so clearly before me. Why was I so attracted to my son right now?

"But why, Mother? We aren't close to being done. You said you'd lead me through it all, step-by-step, didn't you?" he countered, his voice dripping with hurt innocence.

"I need you to teach me, Mom. I don't want to hurt my future wife…" he urged on further, the touch of his hand then resting upon my lower leg that my skirt didn't cover.

"I didn't intend to go as far as this, Edward. I was only going to give you quick advices," I told him firmly.

"But how can I know how to be gentle if I can't practice first?" he asked, his lips now in a slight pout.

Just look at him. How could I ever deny him to perfect his gentleness to be safe with his woman on their wedding night? Biting my lip, I pondered upon this. Finally coming to the decision that I would stop it before anything could happen, since he has to experience that for himself with Bella, I made up my mind.

"All right," I acquiesced, letting my hands fall behind me, letting myself recline a little. "Take the rest off…"

With him leaning forward, his hands slid behind my back, and with little effort, he freed my breasts of their confines, the unhooking of my brassiere quick and swift. It seemed like he didn't need any practice on that. I was impressed.

The brassiere fell to the bed, and soon enough, my son was lingering on my naked shoulder; I could feel his unneeded breath meeting my skin. Then like the lightest feather falling on top of a hard, solid rock, his lips kissed my bare flesh and in an instant, I was awakened with a heated passion beginning to boil between my legs.

This was my son! I was my starting to feel sexual passion by my son's single kiss upon my shoulder! Was this really happening?

_Wait, calm down, Esme._

This is Edward thinking you're Bella, his future wife. You're here to make sure that he does everything right so she won't get hurt. This is for them both. For your son and for your future daughter-in-law.

His kisses were feather light, a pleasant tickle to my skin as he trailed up my neck, then lovingly planted a kiss upon my cheek. His face then hovered above mine, tentatively waiting for any sign of resistance. All I could do was stay still, knowing he was pondering upon the joining of our lips.

My cheek was caressed in his palm, his fingers then sliding down to my chin, his fingertips lifting my face up, my eyes the receiver of the stern, firm gaze he was holding upon me. He tilted my face upward some more, and with his face now completely above mine, my mouth slightly apart by this gesture of claim, he finally but very slowly closed the gap between our faces, eyes closing, our lips quivering at the unfamiliar flesh meshing as one.

It felt strange yet oddly familiar, like I tasted his kiss a long time ago and the memory of it I was recalling just now. Tentative, slow, he didn't press any further. He stayed still right there, against my lips, and the soft gentleness he applied to it was such sweet perfection, that I could understand why it looked like Bella was always about to melt whenever my son kissed her.

Pressure. There was a slight change in pressure before he lifted his lips off of mine. Hovering one more time over my face, he traced the entirety of my lips with his thumb before he once again smothered me with his mouth. This time, though still carrying that same gentleness, he deepened the kiss, his lips now stroking back and forth against mine, shyly asking me to part them for him. Even in his kisses, he knew how to handle Bella well.

What finally made me give in to his open-mouthed kisses was the claiming of my breast in his palm, taking shape in his hold, the pleasure in myself rising to a temperature that would only feel scorching to a human's body. Pleased at the low moan that escaped my lips, he smiled for a split second before letting his tongue slither in between my lips. He took advantage of it and didn't even hesitate by the blink of an eye.

While his tongue greatly pleasured mine by its seductive dance, I tried to keep in rhythm to it, trying to give him as much pleasure as he was giving me, which wasn't in any way fair for both his hands were now cupping my breasts, giving them light squeezes, adding to the irresistible pleasure I was feeling.

I couldn't remember how my back fully met the downy sheets of the bed, but there I was, my son's tongue still twirling against mine, this sensual exchange between a mother and her son completely making me aware of the passions coming to life between my legs.

The tips of my breasts were springing alive by the touch of his fingers which plucked and nipped at them, like they were mere flowers to be pulled away from the roots in the fertile ground. Heaving with unneeded breath as he pulled away from my mouth, there it was again. That amused, confident smile playing upon his lips, before they travelled down to my chest.

His tongue darted out to lick my pert nipple, and the sensation of that one single caress caused me to whimper from the pleasant sexual feeling exploding from almost every inch of my skin.

"Tell me if I'm doing it right, Mom…" Edward whispered with uncertainty in his voice, though what he did next made me wonder if he really was unsure how to proceed, for his entire mouth latching onto my breast just caused an intense shudder to go through my body, a sign that whatever he was doing wasn't even close to being wrong.

As he stayed there, suckling like a baby on my breast, grazing his teeth lightly down onto my nipple, the gesture reminded me of the time I held my baby boy in my arms, decades ago as I breastfed it, reinforcing the fact that I indeed was once a mother, and still am, but now to this young man who I didn't carry within my womb. I still was one, for the vampires that I called my children, loved and regarded me as their mother.

I think I could've been content to stay this way all day, with Edward giving my breast the attention a baby would, were it not for the fact that his hand was gliding down the length of my body, pausing at the hem of my knee-length skirt, then gathering the fabric in his hand, sliding it up to the tops of my thighs, revealing a large amount of skin, newly exposed to his touch, reminding me that he wasn't just looking for a mother-son intimacy. I was, after all, helping him practice his perfection of gentleness that he'd need for his future wife, Bella.

"You're breasts are exquisite, Mother…" Edward commented as he weighed them in his hands, and with his gaze so focused on them, I couldn't bring myself to look him straight in his eyes.

"Can I now see the rest of you?" he then asked and I silently answered him with a simple nod.

He proceeded to unzip my skirt at its side, and then slowly tugged it down my legs. My knees were bent upward, my feet comfortably against the sheets, my son kneeling in front of my legs. The skirt was off, I heard it land somewhere on the floor. I was almost completely naked and the vulnerability that made its presence known yet again forced my arms across my breasts to cover myself up to keep some dignity by being seen by another man who was not my husband.

Carlisle! What would Carlisle think of this…?

"Esme?"

Called forth to reality by Edward's voice, I stared at him, and he looked so lost. So innocent. That beautiful face of his – as beautiful as Carlisle's… Carlisle could've easily been Edward's father, for the beauty they both possessed was something they definitely shared.

"What should I do now, Mom?" Edward asked me, his hands trailing up and down my bare legs. He slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss upon my knee, and much to my surprise, his kisses continued on a trail downward. From my knee, down to my calf, then upon my foot, he left little kisses, peppering my skin with such loving caresses, like all he wanted to do was adore me. Ah, how lucky Bella would be on their wedding night. Edward is so passionate.

With my head against the sheets, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the exploration Edward was doing. It was like he discovered Isle Esme for the very first time and now wanted to conquer it but only after learning every nook and cranny and every secret it withheld. Doing the same to the other leg, I was entranced and enraptured by his little showers and sprinkles of kisses, as if every inch of me, he loved. Suddenly then feeling his chest against my upward facing knees, I lifted my head just in time to see his lips fall against my thigh.

A shudder ran through me once again, knowing he was inching closer towards the place I was still hesitant to teach him about. The next wave of shock coursed through me as his tongue suddenly darted out and licked my thigh. My legs instantaneously parted an inch without warning and it seemed like Edward took it as an invitation to go on further, for his lips moved to the inner part of my thighs. Met with kisses and licks, I was starting to feel faint. I wasn't certain at all anymore, as to what was happening between Edward and me.

Not even realizing it, I had my legs completely spread out with the help of Edward's hands holding my thighs apart, the soles of my feet facing up at the ceiling. Trying to gaze at him, I noticed him staring at the only part of my body still covered up.

If I could die of embarrassment, I would be. No other man besides Carlisle has looked at that place as intently as my son was now doing. To think it still had that veneer of privacy to keep my sanity, but I was already losing my mind!

I observed how Edward licked his lips, almost like he was getting thirsty, ready to hunt. And just as I thought of it, his eyes began to darken. He was getting turned on. I recognized this extremely curious change in Carlisle the first time he made love to me on our wedding night. It seemed that one sign of a vampire's arousal was the same sign we got whenever we were hungering for blood. The golden shade of our eyes turning into the blackest charcoal.

Edward, by now, must've been ready to pounce, but to make sure he wouldn't lose control, I reached out to him, asking him to come close to me, step into my embrace, and as he gingerly obeyed, leaning forward, his hands sliding up to the back of my knees, my feet almost touching the sheets on either side of my head, I kissed him. I could feel him. Hard against me. He was ready, I could tell so clearly from the erect state he was in.

Wanting to help out my distressed son's state, I let my hand slip between us, reaching for the hardness pulsing against my core. Though I was certain his animalistic instincts were eager to thrust, I could tell he kept himself still and he held such great composure that I was both impressed and proud of it. It seemed like he knew how to stop himself from the things he knew would be happening on his wedding night.

"Ah…"

The groan was quiet, barely audible and as I looked up to see his expression, the distress showed in his brows that were bent, his lips parted, unneeded, slow, shallow breaths coming from between his lips, as if to compose himself, I knew he would feel instantly better once the tight restraints of his jeans would be gone.

And so, as I had perfected the style of unbuttoning and unzipping from decades of having to do it on my husband, I did the task for the millionth time in my vampire life. Slipping my hand inside, feeling the thin fabric which was the only thing separating him from the touch of my bare hand, I heard him give out another moan.

He really was ready. The clasp of his hands was even loosening already from the back of my thighs until I was able to feel my feet touch the sheets once again. Taking the initiative now, I sat up and turned the tables around, with Edward now lying down against the bed, having me hovering above him.

"It is a natural part of this act for the woman to please her man, so don't be surprised if Bella takes the courage and initiative to do this," I explained to Edward, who I wasn't sure was still listening, for as I uttered my words, I was stroking him through the thin material of his boxers, making him lose concentration and focus on me and my words. Now, all that was coursing through him was pleasure, I was quite sure of it.

"Come here, Edward," I then said to him, taking his hand in mine, pulling him away from the bed as I stepped out of it and planted my feet on the floor. Biding my time, I unbuttoned his shirt the same time I tiptoed to dart out my tongue against his lips. He was a little dumbfounded by my action, but not more than I was by it myself. His hands went straight up to cup my cheeks and his lips found mine, our kisses turning into eager open-mouthed exchanges, our tongues slick with venom.

With all the buttons undone, I reluctantly parted away from his lips, my tongue feeling disheartened. I couldn't look up at him after I had just initiated a kiss that turned fervent and needy, and so, gluing my eyes to his chest, I let my hands land on the muscles of his abdomen, giving it permission to trail upward to his shoulders to slowly push the crisp shirt off his upper body.

My eyes followed the fall of the shirt to the floor. Sensing that I was avoiding his gaze, my son's finger tipped my chin up as his other arm wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his manhood making itself known by its complete hardness against me.

Once again, I was lost in his eyes, and his lips captured mine without effort. His kiss came with the assurance that what I did was all right. And so, remembering the task at hand, I nodded and brought myself to my knees. As he stood with the edge of the bed behind him, I knelt before him, my eye level meeting his hips. Taking the hem of his jeans, I then slowly tugged them down until they pooled at his feet.

Glancing up at my son, I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself. Struggling to keep himself steady, he was shaking, I felt it underneath my palms that held onto his still covered thighs. Rubbing up and down, never really touching the spot that needed attention the most, I raised his arousal even more.

He had to build his stamina, of course, to be able to pleasure Bella longer until she reaches her point of ecstasy, which always comes later than the climax of a man. Which is why men who really take their time for their woman to reach her limit are the ones who really care about their women, not just their own pleasure.

"Edward, speak to me, tell me what you feel if you're unsure of what you should be feeling," I whispered to my son, though I knew as a man who's lived for almost a hundred years already, he should know by now, even without experiencing it with a woman beforehand, the feeling he should be feeling, for of course, there must've been times when he'd experiment by himself.

"All I can feel and think of are your fingers, Mom. Teasing me," he answered in one fluid sentence, punctuated by a groan as my hand accidentally brushed up against his erect manhood.

Showing my love for my son, I kissed him through the thin light blue material, and his body shuddering under my kiss was such a pleasant reply.

"You give such lovely reactions to me, my son."

"I just wish you'd stop teasing me, Mother," Edward said in return.

I smiled to myself. He's shown such great restraint, and so, to reward him, I pulled it down, leaving his unmistakably hard erection naked before me, standing at throbbing attention, proud in its upright position. What a beautiful specimen right before my eyes. As gorgeous as the person who owned it.

"Step out of them, Edward," I asked of him, and he did as was told, pushing both his pants and undergarment to the side, leaving him now fully naked in front of me.

Edward was less built than Carlisle. His body was lankier, slimmer than the muscular build of my husband. Nonetheless, his was also breathtaking. The long stretch from his chest to his lower abdomen was a beautiful place to rest upon. It seemed so welcoming, like the body of his lover belonged right against it. Bella would surely find a home in this hard, solid plane that seemed to ensure safety and security.

Emmett's body was intimidating, bulkier, a different kind of beautiful. Intimidating but in a very nice way. It could make a woman blush, and I would be so overwhelmed were I to see it completely naked.

Jasper, on the other hand, was also more on the lankier side, just like Edward, but I was quite sure that if he'd be whispering sweet nothings into my ear as his body would send me to my long-awaited ecstasy after a long drawn-out foreplay and love-making, I wouldn't be disappointed in any way. For some reason, I imagine Jasper to be someone who really takes his time in bed. All his actions, to me, seem measured, prepared, calculated. I can see Alice already begging for Jasper to let her come, but he'd just continue to tease her with his thrusts, and only until he'll sense her ultimate limit will he allow her to come to which he'll follow right away.

I don't have to imagine how Emmett is during sex, since we've all heard him and Rosalie in their room. It was no surprise that with that build of his, he loves diving in straight to the point. With him, it was all screams, moans, bed-shaking and even house-destroying. Seriously, those two kids of mine were the most destructive during sex. No wonder I've kicked them out of the house several times already to send them off to the other houses I've built, only to find out after they've spent their time there that those houses too, weren't strong enough to withstand their wild side.

With disbelief in my eyes, I realized I was now thinking of my other sons in the most unusual way.

Before I could think of anything else, Edward's voice called out to me. "Mom, please."

For a second as I looked up at my son, I felt lost. That was, until he clasped my hand and placed it against the hardness he was sporting. I immediately felt it throb against my palm, and with that small action, I felt my arousal increase by the minute. I was quite certain that now, Edward could smell it too.

And just as I thought of that, I was pulled up from my kneeling position and thrown onto the bed, my back hitting the wonderful soft sensation of the sheets. With his vampire speed that I barely saw, Edward spread my legs and had his face close to my very center, and as his nose rubbed up against my still-covered clit, I gasped in surprise.

He was completely taken aback by the smell of my arousal and from then, I realized, the scent of a woman's arousal was his weakness.

"Edward, wait! Stop! Don't hurry!"

As he heard my voice, he immediately slowed down and sat up on his knees, his face bent down in shame. He must've realized just now that he lost it for a split second there.

"Oh, Edward, come here," I called out to him, opening my arms to hold him in my embrace. He wouldn't come, though. And so I sat up, kneeled in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his face buried against my breast. He was as still as before. And so I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"It's all right, love. We will practice until you can completely control yourself, okay?"

It was only then that he embraced me back. And to my surprise, he kissed me back. His kiss deepened, but still held that gentleness he so excellently possessed, and as his tongue slid past my lips, I welcomed it. It was extremely shocking to me as his hands started kneading my breasts and his fingers began pinching my nipples, but I let myself feel all of it while his tongue busily explored the insides of my mouth. My tongue was too eager to know more of him as well, and so I didn't concede to him being the only one to explore.

As we broke away from each other, I took his hands to straighten up his body in his kneeling position, and I crouched low on my knees and hands to be on eye-level with his hard length.

"Are you ready for this, my son?" I asked him, and though he nodded, I noticed the hard swallow he took, before he said, "Yes, I am, Mother."

And so, I took hold of him and slowly brought it to my lips. At the touch of my lips to the tip of his erection, he took a sharp inhale of unneeded breath. Parting my lips, I then took in the tip and every inch after until I fully enclosed his member in my mouth, to which he finally moaned.

"Esme!"

My name coming from his lips in his state of arousal was fuelling my desire by the second. I knew he had to contain his urge to hurry, so I was extremely proud of him that he didn't just grab the sides of my head and forcefully slide himself inside my mouth in the speed that he wanted.

Knowing it was excruciating yet sweet pleasure; I hastened my actions, until I abruptly stopped, to which he complained.

"I can go on forever, Edward, since I don't need to breathe, and I was able to take every inch of you inside my mouth because I don't feel the need to gag, but remember, this isn't the case for humans, all right? Bella might have a problem with the length and thickness of your… well… this…"

I took him into my mouth yet again, which I was starting to really enjoy. In my entire vampire life, I never imagined myself to be sucking on my son's manhood as I helped him learn how to be gentle with his future wife.

I didn't know how long I was sucking my son off, but I stopped as he called out my name yet again.

"This is unfair. I want to see, feel and touch you too, Mom."

At that, I was more than ready to turn around, offer myself to the hard length I just sucked off but there was a small part in me calling me back, making me hesitate in my actions. Eventually though, the carnal need took over.

"Please, Esme."

I couldn't say no to my son. Especially if he called me by my name.

And so, I laid back down on the bed, parted my legs a little and told him, "Take it off, Edward."

His hands grabbed the sides of my undergarment and he slowly slid it off my legs. I heard it fall to the floor, but my eyes were glued to that of my son's. He was staring intently at my legs that he desperately wanted spread open. He was patiently waiting for me to open myself up to him. And so I did. And I did so – slowly.

It was embarrassing, so I avoided his gaze by staring up at the ceiling. I could feel my center throbbing with anticipation, awaiting his length to fill me up, fill that empty gaping hole that needed and wanted to feel pleasure.

"May I?" my son asked me.

Nodding, I swallowed and braced myself for what was about to come. I knew I was helping him out, but the feeling of this being wrong was still implanted in every inch of my skin that was feeling anxious for touch.

His hand tentatively and gently rested upon the entirety of my vulva. It almost felt like my body jumped at his touch, eager for more.

"Mom, you're almost completely bare down here. Why?"

"Carlisle… wanted to see more of me. It was hard to do so with all the hair down there… So I shaved for him… And since we're not exactly living anymore, it never grows back…"

My son was now staring intently at the strip of hair above my clit, and was tracing it with his finger. As his finger accidentally brushed against that small bundle of nerves, I cried out, and his hand jerked back.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, a little worried.

"Not at all. That spot is just very sensitive," I told him.

"Ah, the clitoris… How magnificent that such a little thing can bring so much pleasure to a woman…" he commented.

Resuming his trail, he finally came to the place that was dripping wet. "Mom, you're covering my finger in your… wetness."

I pursed my lips in shame. I couldn't say anything.

"I can't believe I was able to get you this wet, Mother. Do you mind if I taste you?"

I lifted my hands over my eyes and covered my face from embarrassment, but I knew Edward took a lick of his finger that I soaked shamefully with my dripping opening.

"You taste divine, Mother. I want more of it."

My eyes widened in surprise and shock upon hearing what Edward just uttered but I didn't have the time to say anything in response, for he was already attacking me with his mouth, licking and sucking to get more of the sweetness he just tasted.

"Edward!"

I was moaning his name and thrashing on the bed as he added his finger into the mix of pleasure, then added two more.

"Edward, I'm going to come!"

As his thumb flicked over my clit, I really was nearing my high. Clutching onto the sheets, my toes curling into them as well, I begged for my son to stop. I wasn't ready for him to see me reach the pinnacle of my pleasure.

"Edward, stop, please!"

But he didn't.

"I want to see you come for me, Mother."

His fingers quickened and deepened, curling inside me, coaxing me to come. I was so close. Fingers, tongue, and mouth were fully assaulting me with immense pleasure that I could barely hold myself.

"Come for me, please, Mom. Come for me, Esme."

And I did. All over his hand, I did. The transparent liquid of my juices multiplied until his hand was completely drenched.

I could hear him cleaning his hand by drinking my essence while I was coming down from my high. I didn't expect to be aroused so quickly again, but when he leaned over to my ear and whispered to me, "You look so beautiful when you come, did you know that, Mother? Did Carlisle ever tell you that?" I instantly felt another orgasm building within me, and as he flicked his tongue over my earlobe, I moaned in such a wanton way that Edward took it for me being ready to be penetrated.

But as soon as I felt the tip of his length rubbing against my wet entrance, I started to protest. "Edward, don't! What will happen next should only happen between you and Bella on your wedding night."

Waiting. Waiting. We both were waiting. But for what exactly? For someone to say something? For the single second it would take for him to thrust into me? For someone to call our names? Come to think of it, no one was home at the moment… Everyone was given some errand to take by Alice for the preparation of Edward and Bella's wedding…

As I stared into the onyx eyes gazing at me, I was completely and utterly lost in thought.

~o~

**Author's Note: I know this is a total cliffhanger. But I'm quite curious as to what my readers would want. Should they go through with it? / Do you think Edward will go through with it? Leave me your thoughts! I'll make sure to continue once I know which path they should take. *wink***

**~Aoi.**


End file.
